phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship/Archive/Mouseinphilly
Archive of the nomination and voting for Mouseinphilly as administrator. Mouseinphilly (For: 1 | Against: 4) This nomination is over. Please refrain from editing it. Mouseinphilly will mark his third year on this wiki later this month. He has provided a lot of help with the newsletter, which I really appreciate. He meets the requirements and in looking through his edits, I see a good mix of edits that add content to the wiki as well as those that help with maintenance. I hereby nominate him to become an administrator. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Nomination accepted I accept this nomination. And thus, the world is balanced. 6:53 PM US EDT June 5 2013 Support # As stated, I really appreciate the help he has given me and so I vote yes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oppose # He's one of the few good users here, but I'm opposing for the time being. I have yet to see any sort of anti-vandalism work from him, and (as far as I know) he did ban a person for just mentioning the KCA in chat. A number of edits have also made me doubt his qualifications. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'ki']] 15:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) # Sorry, but I'm going to oppose this at the moment. I also doubt his qualifications, and Wikian has brought up some good examples. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 16:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) # As much as I want to support this nomination since he made some great editing around here including especially the news articles in the "Tri-State Gazette". As for fighting vandalism, not much but quickly informed me. As he hasn't earn a rollback users right yet. Patrickau 26 (talk) 15:32, June 5, 2013 (UTC) # He blocked me just for mentioning the kids choice awards so the answer is no. I am the Mandarin 00:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Comments Any comments about the nomination can be entered here, but will not be counted as a vote for or against. # In looking through the requirements, having rollback rights isn't listed as being mandatory. It helps with identifying vandalism, such as cases where we see several edits in a row by the same person being reverted. So I think what should be looked at is when there was vandalism, did he fix or report it promptly. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) # There were one or two situations where a person was nominated but did not receive enough votes in support. Based on their efforts, rollback rights were granted in leiu of admin rights. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ## If anyone's curious or still new to the wiki, it was FossilsDaDaDa's nomination. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 09:01, June 14, 2013 (UTC) # For the record, Byzantinefire was banned because there was a point where we were not allowed to mention the KCAs as noted by Isabella and Lego Liker in March of this year. Byzantinefire just broke a rule plain and simple, and as a chat mod, I did what I had to do. No harm, no foul, no blood, no ambulance, no lawyers chasing the ambulance. End of story. And thus, the world is balanced. 7:15 PM US EDT June 14, 2013. ## But that's the thing. There was never a rule against it because as noted by RRabbit42, it was a valid subject for discussion. Isabella and Lego Liker made up the rule himself, and you just followed what he said without checking the rulebook, or consulting the other chat mods if they were okay with it. Just as a single admin cannot make rules without the consent of the other admins, a single chat mod must have the consent of other officials before making a rule. You blocked a person for breaking a non-existent rule. So you basically followed what you thought was right rather than checking what was actually right. That's why for this moment, I can't vote in support. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 02:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) # Its stupid for blocking a user from the chat just for mentioning the KCA and you seriously hurt my feelings Mouseinphilly and besides why didn't RRabbit42 nominated IaLL for Adminship on Phineas and Ferb Wiki? I am the Mandarin 03:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ## He was nominated last year and declined. I haven't talked with him enough to know if he would have changed his mind since then. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Result After three weeks, the result was 1 vote for, 4 votes against. The nomination was not successful. Based on his contibutions to this wiki, rollback rights may be granted if approved by the other admins. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) : Rollback rights were granted on August 23, 2013. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC)